


Birthday Surprise [Eren x Reader]

by Echo_Skittz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, horse, kiss, sleeping, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Skittz/pseuds/Echo_Skittz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read and find out for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise [Eren x Reader]

You pull your hood up as the snow begins to fall, leaving white dust on your shoulders and head. You wave a carrot around your horses face trying to get her attention 

 

“For God’s Sake, if you don’t move we’re both going to freeze to death” You told the horse, yanking on the reins and leaning with all your weight. As if on cue, a chilling breeze formed and your horse took a step forward, causing you to fall backwards into the snow, some (h/l) (h/c) hair strands falling into your face. “Uggh and even on my Birthday”

 

You heard laughing and turned to See Eren Jaeger,( your major crush that only Hanji knew about), leading his horse easily while clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter. Your (e/c) eyes glinted and you quickly crossed your arms. He turned away and went into the stables coming over to you a moment later.  
“(Name)” He said his face and ears red, from the cold or if he was blushing you couldn’t tell. “Need help?” He asked outstretching an arm to help you up. You accepted the arm gratefully before patting your horses’ grey coat and grabbing the reins again and trying to pull your horse along “ I Can do this” you managed to growl blowing a few strands of (h/l)(h/c) locks out of your face. 

 

Eren just stood nearby, watching you make no progress. When you slipped on an icy patch he caught you and you stared into his Sea- green eyes a moment before standing up and turning your head away so he couldn’t see the ever growing blush that was rising to your cheeks.  
“Do you still think you don’t need help, (name)?” He chuckled slightly as you steadied yourself on the horse’s neck. You fell again and you landed in Eren’s arms, letting out a cute sneeze and nearly making Eren Drop you. You hissed at him, flustered “I Know what I’m doing E-Eren” You said accidentally stuttering out his name, you felt you face redden and pulled your hood up further, casting the top half of your face in shadow. 

 

You spun on your heels as Jean practically rolled out from his hiding place; you angrily walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him up to your eye level.  
“How long have you been here?” you growled threateningly at him, quickly hoisting him to his feet “only… a few minutes…” He managed to say between laughs, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. You slapped his face, Hard, leaving a red handprint in his face as he ran away in pain, you let out a huff before returning to you stubborn horse. Eren stifled a giggle when your horse decided to lick you face affectionately.

 

“I’m still up on that offer if you want help?” Eren said suggestively. You caved, you were cold and your horse was being a stubborn little ass, you just wanted to get inside and sit in front of the fire and to top it all off it was your birthday and no-one had remembered. You grunted, handing Eren the reins “ Eren, I swear if that horse starts moving I’m going to-“ You stopped talking as your horse followed the brown haired boy without a complaint. Your warm breath left white clouds in the air and you felt your face slowly turning crimson as you followed behind him and into your horses stall. 

 

You quickly untacked your horse before placing a blanket on its back and checking it had plenty of food and water. You noticed Eren waiting for you and blushed at the action, although you were shivering and your teeth were slightly chattering, you unconsciously moved closer to Eren and he placed an arm around your shoulder. His warm breath in your ear sent chills down your spine as you trudged back to the Dorms and into one of the larger rooms, where a lot of people where sitting around the fire. As you walked in a few of the groups of people hurriedly let each other go, even though you were pretty sure most of the pairs were already together. Hanji gave you a wink when she saw Eren’s arm around you. You went over to the couch and fell asleep from the heat of the fire.

 

>>>>>Time Skip

**Author's Note:**

> please do not claim ideas as your own and/or plagiarize my writings. I spend a lot of time writing these and I do not want my hard work to go to waste


End file.
